


I'll Be On The Way

by DaydreamingSophia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Driving, F/M, Kinda, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, hometown, sandor is like super strong, sansan, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingSophia/pseuds/DaydreamingSophia
Summary: It's a late summer night when Sansa decides to text him of all people to come pick her up. Maybe there's something in the air that makes her feel bold and just the smallest bit reckless, but tonight could be the night she actually does something about it.





	I'll Be On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was really all inspired by listening to "On The Way" by Khalid for the first time too late on a too angsty night and it's been consuming by brain since (may or may not have slid into the dms of a guy I knew in high school because of the headspace it dragged me into (it's fine)....).  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

SS: Can you come pick me up?

 

Sansa had finally made up her mind and typed into her phone. Only a few seconds later she saw three dots appear and her stomach flipped. A message popped on screen.

 

SC: Your place?

 

Before she could second guess herself, she answered.

 

SS: Yeah

 

SC: Be there in 5

 

Tossing her phone on her bed, Sansa jogged to her closet and flipped up the lightswitch inside the door. The brightness caused her to squint until her eyes adjusted after sitting in her orange, dusk-filled room for so long. She pulled out an oversized, cream sweater to wear on top of her bralette. From the top of the shelf she snatched her old bookbag and shoved a set of overnight clothes and a t-shirt rumpled inside. 

 

Her phone said she had two more minutes before her five were up. Squatting to slide open her nightstand drawer, Sansa rooted around until she found an envelope she had been keeping emergency money in. Was she being reckless or maybe even a bit silly? Probably. With it stuffed in her bag she stepped into some flip flops and rushed down the stairs. 

 

The lights were also off downstairs. No one was home but her. No one ever was anymore. 

Door locked and keys in hand, Sansa leaned against the banister waiting. The chill of the summer night kissed her exposed legs that her dark denim shorts failed to cover. The sun was well below the mountain line by then and the sky looked eerily calm compared to turmoil battling inside her head. 

 

She found it queer how calm the evening could be in her old neighborhood. Most of the kids had made their way home before darkness settled in the streets. Countless nights of her childhood ended in the same scramble to get home after a long day outside. A dog barked in the yard next door but before she could question if she was making a mistake, Sandor’s black pickup pulled up in front of her curb. 

 

She flip-flopped down the walkway and heard his window slide down. “Everything okay, Red?” he asked in his low, steady voice.

 

If she was not in such a hurry to get as far away from her parent’s house as possible, she would have stopped in her tracks at the out of character look of concern on his face. Instead she flung her bag in the bed of his truck and hopped in the passenger seat slamming the door. “Can you just drive please?” She asked, willing herself not to cry. Not in front of him. 

 

She was so overwhelmed that she wouldn’t have noticed too-big-for-his-own-good Stranger if he hadn’t slapped his huge paw on her shoulder as an indignant greeting. Forced to sit in the rear seat, he looked like a silly bear of a dog back there. The thud of his tail brought a slight smile to her face when she scratched his neck. They still weren’t moving though. Frustrated, Sansa shifted her eyes to the driver’s seat.

 

Sandor considered her as though he were making up his own mind. Dark gray eyes burned into her so strong for a moment, Sansa thought she should get out. But then he nodded his head and put his car in gear. Off they drove and she didn’t care where. 

 

The cul-de-sac fell behind them and her chest felt lighter with each passing house as his truck rolled them down her hill. Street lights had already come alive illuminating the tan leather interior of the vehicle. Sansa had been in the truck once before. Blurry images flashed through her mind of that one time he drove her home after she had gotten a little too drunk at a bonfire. She chanced a quick look at him as he drove in silence, but couldn’t make out a helpful expression to key her in on how he was feeling. Sometimes he was too broody for his own good. Back to the window she watched as the trees sped by along the back road they found themselves on. 

 

Within a few minutes though, Sandor slowed down and put a turn signal on. They pulled into the Rita’s parking lot across from her old orthodontist's office. It was more of a shed than a building but no one seemed to mind making it a prime hangout place during it’s seasonal hours. 

 

Killing the engine, Sandor turned in his seat towards her. For a flash she thought he was leaning into her but he kept going so that he could fetch Stranger’s leash from the back seat floor. He clipped it on his collar. “Stay here for a minute,” he mumbled and he was out of the car opening the door for Stranger to jump out. 

 

She watched his hulking form stride away while Stranger trotted beside him excited to be heading towards people he loved. It always amused her that such a antisocial and sometimes too harsh of a man could have raised such an outgoing dog, but right now all she could think about was how far away he had parked even though there were spots close to where the crowd of people were gathered in the lot. People they both knew. Was he embarrassed to them see her in his car? Why would he be? It’s not like she was seeing Harry anymore. 

 

Panicking a little, Sansa realized she hadn’t even asked if he was doing anything before he had picked her up. What if he had plans and she had ruined his night? 

 

_ God this is so awkward,  _ Sansa thought as she thudded her head against the seat.

 

She wasn’t even sure why she had texted him of all people instead of anyone else. Getting out of her all but vacant house was all she could think about. Well maybe not all she could think about. 

 

Consumed by her racing mind, Sansa jumped when the car door opened with him holding out a cup for her. She took it from him as he dropped into his seat and placed his own container in his cup holder. 

 

“Where’s Stranger?” she asked looking inside her cup realizing it was a lemon italian ice.

 

He buckled his seatbelt and said, “Dropped him off with Bronn,” before he turned the engine on again and started off. After he took a sip of what looked to be berry misto, he added, “That’s where I was headed before you texted. Bronn wants to take him to socialize Beric’s new puppy.”

 

The lemon was tart on her tongue and immediately cheered her up. She was surprised he remembered that lemon was her favorite flavor. Maybe it was an easy thing to know since she ordered it every time. “You didn’t want to go with?” she prompted still feeling guilty.

 

“Nah,” he said focusing a little too much on the road. 

 

She stirred the ice around with her spoon studying how it swirled. “Thanks for the italian ice, Sandor and I’m sorry if I just jumped in and ruined your plans for the night. Puppies are always fun...” 

 

“Beric is a fucking-” he had started to grumble but frowned when Sansa giggled. “What?” he looked a little insulted.

 

Sansa pointed to her mouth and said between giggles, “Oh, your mouth is all, blue!”

 

Looking down at his cup, Sandor grinned. “I always forget this is a nightmare to drink.” He visibly relaxed after that and for it Sansa was relieved. Usually, around her, Sandor was relatively warm and funny but sometimes he could be in a foul mood. That wasn’t what she wanted tonight.

 

He reached over to the dash and turned on the radio flipping through his favorites until he found the station broadcasting the Phillies. It sounded like they were going to potentially blow a three run lead late in the 5th. 

 

Digging in to her cup, Sansa teased, “How are you coping with Harper doing so well?” 

 

Sandor groaned like she had asked him to clean his room. “He’s a cow.”

 

“But he’s been doing so well for us!” She said after hastily swallowing. 

 

“And I’m grateful for that! Doesn’t mean I have to kiss the guy’s ass…” 

 

“You’re impossible,” she laughed. 

 

They fell into an easy silence as they listed to the game play out. He didn’t ask her why she texted him tonight. Didn’t ask her why she was so obviously upset. It was one of the parts of Sandor that she appreciated so much. He was the only one who never asked more of her than what she was willing to give.

 

Rolling the window down, Sansa closed her eyes and let herself just be. Nothing was better than feeling the kiss of a summer night on her face. The wind blow through her hair. 

 

Downtown, the streets were brighter. Her town was nothing to brag about and in reality, she wasn’t too thrilled to be back. Builders were closer together. If they weren’t purposed for a business, more often than not they weren’t well kept down here. The smell of everyone’s go-to pizza place filled the car with memories of friday night pickups and awkward middle school dates. Sansa might not have much pride in the place, but there was still a sentimental affection. 

 

An “about fucking time” grumbled next to her as the Phillies managed to make it out the inning.

 

She couldn’t help but peak glances at him trying not to smile like an idiot. There was something particularly attractive to her about a man behind the wheel, especially this man. Lazily his huge hand was draped on the wheel steering them along the potholed streets. He had on one of his favorite metal T-shirts tonight that fit just right around his well trained arms. 

 

Before he came back home, Sandor was playing football for Michigan State. A career ending injury at the end of his junior year took devastated the entire town and his dreams of going pro. Everything was pointing to him being drafted in the first round the coming year. It made Sansa sad to think about.  

 

He looked different than he did when she met him years ago. Then he was just a scarred, scary older guy Bronn was friends with. 

 

Sansa had brought Margaery home with her from college over Thanksgiving break their freshman year and the two had met at a house party. Sansa thought it was absurd that of all the guys at that party, Margaery would have ended up making out with Bronn. Would have put serious money down that she would be beyond embarrassed come morning. The two were inseparable ever since. Never in her imagination would she have believed that Margaery would end up moving to her old town to live with Bronn. But then again, never in her imagination would she have believed she herself would have ever move back home despite having a successful career after college. 

 

On the radio the announcers enthusiastically called out that Bryce Harper hit a homerun. Sandor cursed but managed not to look too mad. Actually, he seemed rather happy.

 

Sansa realized it the last time they were together that Sandor looked more at peace. More sure of himself. She had only been home a few months now, but it was easy to see the changes a few more years made in him even just physically. His black hair was a bit longer and his beard was more scruff than vikinglike now. Somehow he trimmed out a little bit, though Sansa wasn’t sure it was possible being such a muscled man. 

 

There was a new tattoo on his forearm filling out the traditional sleeve he had been working on. It couldn’t be a rose could it? She grabbed his arm pulling it close to her to get a better look. “Is this one new?” she asked. “I don’t remember seeing it before.”

 

“Oh yeah. The rose?” He glanced over at his arm in her hands an amused look on his gracing his face. “I had that done a couple months ago. A little bit before you came back actually.” 

 

 _Another thing that changed while I was gone_ she thought _._

 

She traced the inked outlines of the petals and the connected stem through the thick hair that had grown back. His arm was warm. This is how it always was with them. One would find an excuse to talk to the other at a party. The other would find a reason to touch the other when they went to a game. There were always teasing and light competitions. It wasn’t really a secret that the two of them had a thing for each other- they just never really did anything about it. Why was that? 

 

Reluctantly, she let his arm go to rest her own on his center console facing him. “I’m thinking about getting one.” She informed him grinning at the look of disbelief on his face. 

 

“Absolutely not. I don’t believe you,” he chuckled out. 

 

Pretending to pout—another game they played, Sansa leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms resting them under her chest. “I’m going to! You’ll see, I want to get two birds on the backs of my arms.”

 

“Well,” Sandor shot a coy look at her as they stopped at a red light. Never a subtle man, she didn’t miss how his gaze drifted down to her breasts before coming back to her face. “The day you get a tattoo Red, is the day I shave my head.”

 

Sansa involuntarily gasped. “No!”

 

“What do you mean, no?” Sandor laughed deep crinkling his eyes.  

 

“I mean,” Sansa bit her lip- her hands twirling in her own hair. “I like your hair. You shouldn’t cut it.” She was probably blushing like a beet. How many nights had she imagined running her hands through that hair while he did unspeakable things to her? Losing it would be a tragedy.

 

Abandoning the road, Sandor studied her face waiting for her to say she was joking. “Yeah?” he asked absentmindedly running his hand through the shoulder length black waves.

 

“Absolutely.” She tried not to look too embarrassed but held his eye. Something behind him caught her attention and she blurted, “Sandor watch!” 

 

Slamming the breaks, Sandor threw an arm out to hold Sansa back and avoided some kids who were running across the street towards the high school. Even though Sansa’s heart was slamming in her chest, the kids didn’t seem to be phased or to have even noticed. Letting her go Sandor aired a long exhale from his gut. “Jesus,” he grumbled. 

 

“What the hell are they even doing?” Sansa complained breathing again. 

 

Driving away a little slower than he normally would, Sandor rubbed his face and said, “Saran wrapping a car it looked like.”

 

“Oh. That’s so mean!” She rolled up her window suddenly a little cold. 

 

Sandor snorted, “Mean? That’s a weak prank.”

 

“What did your senior class do as prank? You weren’t the ones to put the soap in the fountain were you?” 

 

He had started taking them on another backroad towards the town her grandparents grew up in. Things were a little less crowded over here but even so, it wasn’t like their area was too busy of a place anyways. The car grew darker as less and less street lights were positioned in these parts. “No no we were the ones who had the party in the school after hours.” 

 

“Oh my god that was you?” Sansa was impressed. That was a story of legend in her high school having happened ten years before her own senior year. 

 

Turning up a side street, the truck climbed a steep hill leading them to another heavily wooded road that traveled up the mountain.  

 

“Didn’t you guys get caught? I heard everyone had to serve hours of community service at the school before they gave you your diplomas at the end of summer,” she asked. 

 

Sandor grinned with nostalgic pride. “Yeah we did but it was only a month of community service. Probably would have been a lot worse if they had caught us in the act. All they had was security footage of us sneaking in. Since they couldn’t prove that we weren’t doing anything other than hanging out on the field, they didn’t punish us too badly.” 

 

Sure they hadn’t actually been caught drinking underage, but Sansa was sure that the only reason they didn’t really get in trouble was because most of them had been on the state championship football team. 

 

“What did you do, Red? Anything wild?”

 

“Well,” she giggled. “I did organize the seniors in concert band to flip the practice room in reverse for our last rehearsal. You should have seen the look on Mr. Frent’s’ face! He laughed so hard when he walked in and the flutes were where the percusion should have been!”

 

Snorting, Sandor shook his head at her. 

 

“What?” Sansa asked mildly offended. “You can’t tell me that’s not funny!” 

 

“You’re such a fucking nerd. A cute nerd, but a nerd.”

 

She couldn’t even stop herself from smiling this time as a buzz jolted through her.  _ A cute nerd. _

 

The roads were completely black now here on the side of the mountain. Up ahead there was an opening that Sandor pulled his truck into. Sansa hadn’t been to this particular spot before. Out over the edge of the cliff she could see the dull glow of her mother’s town and the cluster of buildings of her own. It looked… small. 

 

Getting out of the car, Sansa followed Sandor to the bed of his truck. He never asked about the bookbag. Next to it was a milkcrate filled with logs. The thing about where she was from was that it was normal for people to be prepared for an impromptu fire. It was just a natural thing to keep logs in your car and something to sit on. 

 

Sandor went about leaning the logs against each other making a teepee while Sansa collected smaller twigs to help start the fire. Under the light of an almost full moon, she found plenty in a few minutes. Kneeling next to Sandor, she worked around him placing sticks in the space he left open for her near the ground. She tried to ignore how her arm brushed against his. Tried to ignore how warm her felt next to her. He gave her the lighter from his pocket to have the honor of starting it.

 

Soon enough they had a nice fire going to keep the bugs away. The dancing flames caused the shadows of the trees to stretch and come alive like dancing creatures on such a pleasant night. On a clear night like this the stars looked like blotted freckles dusting the sky and it wasn’t too late in the season for fireflies. She could never see the stars like this when she lived in the city with Harry. Could never really escape like this in the city.

 

Sansa pulled her knees up to her chest to perch on her crate. “Do you ever feel just,  _ so small _ in this world sometimes? Like you have no control over what happens to you?”

 

“Sometimes,” he said poking the fire with a long stick he’d found. His hair was pushed back behind his ears. “Most of the time I don’t really think about it I guess.”

 

“Why did you come back home Sandor?” She heard herself say. It wasn’t a question she had ever asked her before. Sure she’d heard things from other people but was that ever really the same?

 

Dropping his stick, Sandor looked at her trying to find the real question on her face. “It’s no secret what happened with my brother. You know how that all went down, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sansa whispered watching how the flames played their games with shadows on his scarred face. She knew what his brother was and what end he had found for himself.

 

“Well, cleaning that mess up took a lot longer than I expected. I didn’t want to come back and deal with all of it, but someone had to. Ended up losing my job out in Washington I was gone so long. Bronn was the one who really settled me staying here though. If he didn’t bug me to the ends of the earth to take the coaching job I’d probably be gone again. Never would have gotten a teaching degree. Never would have been able to own a big idiot like Stranger,” he said in that deep voice Sansa could listen to forever. Maybe that’s why babies like deep voices so much- they’re comforting no matter what is being said. 

 

_ Never would have met me. _

 

It was still amusing to her that he was a teacher. Sometimes Sansa liked to image what it would be like to sit in on one of Sandor’s woodshop classes just to see what he was like. 

 

Bronn loved to tell stories about how kids were too afraid to cut ahead in the lunch line because Sandor was one of the teachers in charge of the period. But she had also heard stories about how Sandor stayed after school with students who didn’t want to go back home. How he always kept snacks for them since lunch was so long ago. Their group had thrown a surprise party for him at the bar after he had been voted favorite teacher last year by the ninth grade class. Sansa would have loved to be there… Sandor was more than just the head coach of the high school football team; he was an ally to students who needed someone who actually cared about them. To Sansa, that’s what made him a real man and it was extremely attractive.

 

“Do you ever think about leaving?” She asked picking at her sweater. 

 

Sandor took a few moments to answer her. People here either left and never came back or they never left at all. Her and Sandor though, they were different. Tracing patterns in the dirt with his stick he answered, “Sometimes. Maybe one day I’ll try my luck coaching a college team but I don’t really have a reason to leave right now. ”

 

Sansa smiled to herself. “And you love those kids.”

 

“Those brats? Never.” Sandor huffed in a fake grumbly voice she had come to recognize. 

 

“Oh you liar!” She laughed shoving his shoulder with two hands though he barely moved.

 

He peaked up at her behind the hair that had fallen in front of his face. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Everyone already knows Mr. Clegane.”

 

Sandor plucked his stick back from the ground and started poking at the fire again. “How’s you mother doing?” 

 

Now the fire didn’t seem so warm. A wave of guilt washed over Sansa. Being near him was so intoxicating that she had forgotten what she was trying to escape tonight. 

 

She sighed and said, “She’s been doing better. She still spends most of her time at the hospital even though Bran woke up.” Tears prickeled her eyes. Her and Sandor never really talked about the accident. Everyone knew all the details anyways so she was sure he had too. It was all over the papers, how couldn’t he? He seemed to understand that Sansa was tired of people asking how she was holding up. Tired of people saying they were sorry for her losses. Never once did he look at her like she was some broken thing. Maybe it was because he knew what it was like. 

 

Sansa had come home to be there for her family but after losing a husband and a son a year earlier, the possibility of losing another son so soon had taken its toll on Catelyn Stark. Home had become a bigger obligation than she thought it was going to be. “They say he’ll be able to come home soon. So that’s good news. I’ve started making arrangements to transition the house to being wheelchair friendly.” 

 

Sandor looked away from the fire to her and said, “if you need any extra labor, let me know. I know a few good guys who could use the work.” 

 

“Thank you Sandor.”

 

A bird flying across the sky to land in a tree caught her eye to the left of where they sat. Sansa thought about how different her life was a year ago. 

 

Sandor let her in her silence for a while before asking, “When do you think you’ll be leaving again?”

 

Closing her eyes at the thought, Sansa tried to find an answer for him but couldn’t grasp onto one. She’d thought about it plenty in the beginning. Coming back home had felt like stepping right into a cage. Now though, she wasn’t so sure. 

 

“I don’t know. My job isn’t going to let me write remotely for much longer but it’s not like I have much of a reason to go back to Chicago. All of my friends there were Harry’s and I doubt they’d want to see me...” her voice trailed off in the end and she couldn’t help the hurt that was there.

 

“Harry was a loser.” Sandor curtly said.

 

“A whiny baby.” 

 

“A clown.”

 

She used his own insult, “A cow.” 

 

Sandor barked a laugh adding, “A dick.”

 

“Not a very big one…” she grumbled and they both to laughed. 

 

The thought of going back to Chicago only filled her with dread. It was true that there was nothing there she wanted to go back to. For a while now she had been thinking about leaving her job to find something else so what was the difference of  _ where _ that job would be. She was talented enough, surely she could find somewhere else to write. Maybe she’d start her book she’d had tucked away in the back of her head. 

 

Sansa found she was staring at Sandor’s calloused hand resting on his knee. Such a strong, well worked hand that would dwarf her own long fingers. What would he think if she held it? Would he pull it away? 

 

He’d kissed her once. 

 

It was a fall night three years ago when she had been home on another Thanksgiving break. There was this dingy dive bar her uncle owned down the street from her parents’ house that everyone went to. She always drank for free. Maybe that’s why she had a little too much, but it wasn’t like she was a sloppy drunk. Just a giggly, fun one.

 

It was kind of like a mini highschool reunion but for every relatively young person in town, it was a major event. She went with a few friends, including Margaery who had made it a tradition to come home with her now and their groups ended up intermingling. By then her and Sandor had become friendly if not possible friends. Sansa knew him to be more than his tough guy exterior. 

 

Closing out the bar the group drunkenly decided to journey up the block and tread the hill to the playground Sansa grew up on. She veered for the swings, she always did. There was something about the freedom swinging gave her that Sansa loved. Most of the others had run off to the slides but Sandor had journeyed back to her. 

 

“Want a push?” Sandor had asked her with the hazy eyes he always got when he drank. 

 

Who was she to turn him down? His hands were warm and steady as he helped her get higher and higher to the sky. She closed her eyes. It was like she could fly that night but maybe it was just the alcohol.

 

When Sansa no longer felt his hands pushing her she opened her eyes wondering if he had gotten bored only to find him standing in front of her. Grabbing the bottom of the seat Sandor caught and stopped her mid air. She pouted at him. He had only laughed. As he walked her backwards until they were of a more even height, his hands slid up the chains and rested over hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a war drum.

 

All night Sandor had been looking at her even when she caught him. He had stopped pretending that he that he didn’t stare at her a long time ago and she liked it. Liked the way she could be a dozen people away and still catch his eye. 

 

That night there was mischief in his eyes. The burt side of his lips had felt rough when he kissed her. He had tasted like whisky when he kissed her a second time. Hands freed, Sansa felt his hands wind through her hair and grip her neck. His scars felt softer than she imagined them to when she cupped his face. Before she could really think about it though, blaring sirens scared them apart. A cop car had pulled up at the bottom of the hill. 

 

“Shit,” she heard him say under his breath. The town had a curfew and they were way beyond it. “Just slip out and go home Red,” he said as he walked towards the car. It looked like Lem was on duty tonight. Him and Sandor hated each other but she didn’t doubt that him and Bronn would be able to talk their way out of any sort of trouble. 

 

She had to go back to school the next day and they hadn’t spoken about it since. Not even Margaery knew about it. 

 

Now the fire was starting to burn a little lower. Sandor lobbed a rock at the felled tree. He missed. 

 

“Don’t tell me your aim has gotten worse,” she laughed shoving his shoulder playfully. 

 

Reaching down he plucked a sizeable stone and placed it in her hand. “You hit it,” he said challenge coloring his voice.

_ If I hit it will you kiss me again? _ she thought too afraid to say it outloud. 

 

Sansa eyed her target and lobbed the rock before she could psych herself out. Smugly, she smiled at him when the rock landed right in target. 

 

Beyond the trees voices began to yell out indistinguishably. It only took another ten minutes before smoke began to rise above the trees and some generic pop music started blaring from shitty speakers. 

 

“Speaking of high school. Let’s get out of here before I run into one of my players.” He said rising off of us crate. 

 

“Sandor! They shouldn’t be drinking.” Sansa said appalled that he recognized the situation they were in and decided against doing anything about it.

 

“No, but it’s not the season.” Sandor eyed the woods. “Plus  _ I _ drank in high school. Started in eighth grade.”

 

“Still…” She said grabbing his offered hand as he pulled her to her feet. Sandor dumped the rest of his unfinished misto and a bottle of water he had in the back seat on what remained of the fire and picked up his milk crate. He reached out to take Sansa’s but she refused.

 

“Don’t look at me like that Red. It’s not my fault you were a nerd.” With that Sandor turned and started back to the truck.

 

For some reason, Sansa’s stomach dropped. She felt like shit. Why did she have to chicken out with the rock? It wasn’t that dumb of an idea. With heavy legs, she walked back to the truck with him and threw the crates in the back. She saw her backpack again and oddly enough it gave her courage. 

 

_ Just tell him!  _ her brain screamed at her but she felt her throat grow dry.

 

“I went to a few parties,” Sansa managed to say but more so to herself. 

 

Sandor opened her door and tossed the empty misto cup into the back seat probably to throw out later. Stepping away he made room to let her in.  _ Fuck it.  _ She thought. 

 

Sliding in front of him quickly, Sansa shut the door and whipped around to face him. Intending to close the door once she was inside, Sandor loomed dangerously close, brow furrowed in confusion that she had done the job for him but had not gotten in herself. Sansa took the opportunity to put her hands on his chest and felt like her whole body was vibrating with nerves. His chest felt hard but his shirt was soft only the way a worn out favorite could be. “Sandor…” she said. The blood was buzzing in her ears. 

 

The confusion morphed into something else as his face lightened. Shaking his head slightly, Sandor sighed. She wondered if he thought her just some silly girl after all. Had everything really changed that much between them since she left? Embarrassed, she focused on her hands laid on his shirt.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his thumb pad softer than she ever imagined him to across her cheek, against her lips and chin, and trailed down her neck. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked like some dark man who owned these woods under the watch of the moon.

 

“What do you want from me Sansa?” he rumbled lowly, fingers playing with her hair. Tingles went through her scalp. A twig snapped beneath him as he shifted his feet. She could see the want there in the deep grayness of his eyes- the desire not so hidden in the shadows of his face. Maybe things hadn’t changed.

 

_ Everything  _ she thought _.  _

 

“Anything you can give me,” she whispered tugging his shirt with hesitant fingers. 

 

His gaze flickered to her mouth and back to her eyes. His palm came back to her cheek as he leaned down to place his lips gently against her own. Was he unsure? 

 

Then, as though coming to a decision, something changed. Almost forcefully, Sandor pushed her with a thud against the door of his truck and kissed her harder. The burnt side of his mouth felt just how she remembered it. Gods he loomed over her with his other hand firmly framing her head. Pressing himself into her, he deepened the kiss with the hunger she dreamed about. He didn’t waste any time rolling his tongue over hers when she opened her mouth to him. 

 

This, this was what she knew she wanted when she texted him tonight. She wanted to be consumed. For so long had she wanted to know what it was like to finally act on all those lingering moments and heated looks they shared. She wanted to take control of at least this part of her life so she could stop guessing. Kissing him was a start.

 

Under her sweater his hand felt rough against her skin as he greedily explored her like a man returned from war. Sansa was so turned on that she didn’t care that she could hear people moving through the woods probably just a couple hundred feet away. She didn’t care that they could easily be caught by some kids who got lost. She didn’t care that before this moment she would have been mortified at the thought. Right now, all she did care about was feeling his hardness press further into her when she ground her hips against him searching for friction. Would he fuck her the way he always did in her dreams?

 

Her hands unclenched from his shirt shooting downwards. Frantically, she fumbled to unbuckle his belt earning a deep growl of her name. 

 

“Let me,” she panted into his mouth.

 

His hand from her face gripped her waist while he trailed kisses along her jaw and sucked her neck letting her do what she wanted. At this rate, she’d let Sandor suck and kiss any part of her that he wanted. 

 

Unbuttoning and unzipping, Sansa pulled him out, excited to feel the weight of him in her hands. Another wave of heat surged through her as she stroked the length of his cock surprised by how hard he already was. If he wasn’t trapping her against the car she wondered if she could stand on her own. Finally finally finally.

 

Working him, Sandor groaned in her mouth gripping onto her hip with strong fingers. She felt him suck hard on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss. Tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes, she continued to slowly pump him. For such a broody and angled man, there was a soft look of vulnerability on his face promising that she could lead him anywhere with his cock in her hands. She liked the control, no, the power that it gave her. “What do you want from me Sandor?” she huskily hummed.

 

“Whatever you’ll give me Sansa,” he sounded breathless. 

 

She wanted to hear him say her name again.

 

Emboldened Sansa asked, “Do you have a condom?”

 

In a frenzy he tried to yank her shorts down but huffed having to unbutton them first. Afterwards, he took shorts and panties off in with one hand and scooped her ass with the other. The metal door felt cold against her lower back as she wrapped her legs around his center. 

 

She gasped when he licked the span of her neck and nipped beneath her chin. Another thud and she was pinned once more, his hands not so gently grabbing her ass and her arms not so loosely wrapping around his neck. Sliding her tongue into his mouth she raked her nails through his hair needing to get him as close as possible. Her flip flops fell to the ground.

 

A car on the road down the way illuminated them for a second before it passed. Shoving her sweater up, Sandor nuzzled the mounds of her breasts and sucked a nipple through her bralette. Sansa’s skin burned as his hand moved down her belly to her thighs and between them.

 

“Fuck you’re basically dripping on me,” he rasped against her throat attempting to look what he’d done to her. Sansa squirmed in his grip as he slid a finger against her lower lips playing with the wetness. Gasping, she felt a thick finger glide in easily. 

 

“Never thought I’d have Sansa Stark so wet and willing. Though I have thought about this, many, many times,” Sandor said darkly curling his finger inside her before adding another. “Did you think about me?”  

 

She could only answer back with another moan as she wiggled and threw her head back. It had been too long since she had been touched by anyone but herself and oh if his fingers weren’t so long she might have been able to speak. The look of absolute need on his face only added to the heat. 

 

“If you don’t say no now, I’m going to fuck you right here,” he threatened with a voice like sin.

 

“Oh please,” she said moving her hips with his hand.

 

He twisted his fingers cruely inside her. “Would you like that?”

 

Finally, finally all of those heated looks and tension they had been drowning in for years was being acted on. And she wanted nothing more to be fucked by him. Right here. Right now. Hard the way she knew he was capable of.

 

Pleading, Sansa said, “Yes.”

 

She whimpered to feel her own wetness drip onto her thigh as he slipped his fingers from her.  Somehow pressing her firmer against the truck, he fished his wallet from his pocket and found a condom. 

 

“Open this for me,” he told her handing it over and pushing his jeans and briefs down his hips. She did so with fingers that barely worked. 

 

Sansa hazily watched as he removed it from the wrapper and slid it down his shaft with a practiced hand. Grabbing her ass again, Sandor let her position the head of his cock against her slit. He looked at her heavily as he deliberately pushed slowly into her cunt. 

 

With a cry, Sansa fisted his shirt when he thrust into her harder a second time continuing at an agonizingly slow pace as though he were trying to torture her. It was working. She’d never been filled like this. 

 

“Fuck me,” she demanded. Her mouth met his while she began bucking her hips to meet his own desperately trying to increase the pressure and the pace. She felt him smirk against her mouth when he kissed her.  The man was the devil himself and Sansa wanted him to make her his.

 

Complying, Sandor slapped full force into her faster. She wanted his shirt off so she could feel the thick chest hair she knew he had there, but didn’t want to risk him stopping. Not when it felt this good. 

 

“Shit Sansa,” she heard him say.

 

Wantonly she moaned loudly with her face pushed into his shoulder. He pumped relentlessly and their wet skin began sticking and smacking together as they rode. Sandor said a few expletives she would usually blush to think of hearing him say to her. Sweat began to run down the small of her back. 

 

Visions of her endless fantasies were no longer flashing before her eyes and all she focus on was how he was deeper than any man had ever gone inside her. 

 

_ Oh my god. Oh my god  _ she thought. Or was she moaning that outloud? It was so hard to tell.

 

Obscenely the car was rocking back and forth with them creaking as it went. He tasted salty when she bit into his collar trying to keep herself from calling out more. It was a losing battle. 

 

“Do you want to cum for me Sansa?” he growled into her ear.

 

All she could do was gasp what she hoped was a yes. 

 

He hooked his arms under her knees to take her deeper, thrusting up as he snapped his hips hard into her. It was on the verge of being too much- pleasure deliciously outweighing the pain. Surely she was going to lose the ability to breath she thought as she desperately clung onto him. “Please, please yes.” Her voice sounded foreign in her own ears. 

 

His hands dug into her thigh. Tomorrow she’d have bruises on her thighs and maybe her back by how roughly she was being pounded into the door. She wanted them. 

 

Sansa brought her free hand between their connection to rub her swollen nub. “Just let go,” she heard him grunt. She knew he was getting close by the way he pulsed inside her. Shifting his hips slightly, he found the right spot and it was all she needed. 

 

“Oh my god,” her voice flew high as she felt her walls tighten around him. “Ohmygod don’t stop, Sandor don’t-”

 

It was bright enough by the light of the moon to see each other but a flash of light burst behind her eyes. Sansa’s legs shook around him as he let her ride out her orgasm. Before she could see straight again, his pumping became more erratic and his breathing heavier as he chased his own release. Limp she gripped him as best she could letting him use her. Gods he was a big man. 

 

“Fuck Sansa,” he groaned slamming into her a few more times as he came.  

 

Sandor leaned against her while he came back down. Tracing patterns on his back she held him while his chest heaved into her. “Holy shit,” he panted. 

 

“I know,” she whispered though it was silly to be afraid to be heard now.

 

Removing himself from her, Sansa unhooked her legs while Sandor slowly lowered her to the ground. They were both… sticky. More so than usual. Stepping into his pants, he must have seen the look on her face when she realized this because he laughed and retrieved some napkins he kept in his center console. While she cleaned herself off he gathered her clothes for her. Holding them out Sandor exchanged them for a few of the napkins. 

 

“You never asked my why I text you tonight,” she said pulling the zipper up on her shorts. 

 

Sandor looked her up and down as he opened her door for her. “I’m assuming I just found out, Red.” 

 

Hopping in to her seat this time, Sansa placed her foot on the door not letting him shut it. “Sandor,” she said but found herself stopped as he ran his hands up her leg and pulled her closer to him in the doorway. He kissed her slowly this time as though he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to do it after the door closed. When he pulled back, Sansa continued, “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

 

A look of relief flooded his face. “Is that what the bag’s for? Bold of you, Red,” he laughed as he successfully closed the door. Walking around the truck and opening his door he said, “I’ll just tell Bronn I’ll pick Stranger up from his place in the morning.”

 

Sansa reached out and interlocked her fingers in his as he reversed the truck and drove down the dark road towards town. Looking out her own window for a moment she felt her face grow incredibly hot. “There’s a print of my ass on the window,” she said mortified. 

 

Laughing Sandor looked over at his handy work and said, “I think I’ll keep it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! That was my first one shot and lemon *whew sweating a little*
> 
> Feel free to comment they really do make me so so happy :) 
> 
> (Bless Mira_Leigh for reading this for me and dealing with my embarrassed texts. Had to tear the smut bandaid off at some point)


End file.
